Something about her seems a little
by DeathAngelsEriiko
Summary: Sound Four in Konoha. Mostly from Tayuya's point of view, this is prechuunin exam. Slightly more then implied Kidoumaru X Tayuya. Vague Sakura X Tayuya fluff. Rated for Tayuya's mouth. And yes, I have NO IDEA where this came from...


Ehh... Don't know where THIS came from... Could be a one shot, though I'm adding on another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound Four. If I did, there would be a massive orgy goin' down right about now. (I kid, I kid... I don't do orgies ;D)

**Beware****: Shojo-ai in the second chapter. Kidou/Tayu in this one.**

I - _**Eye of the Storm  
**_

Konohagakure no Sato is a peacefull village, as far as Ninja villlages go.

Children, for the most part, have only their studies to complain of. Wives, their husbands returning home late from missions and jobs, young girls on how the boy they like won't even look their way. Mothers and their little ones stroll the streets, laughing as they walk happily along. Groups of girls giggle and chatter at their favorite place to eat or shop. Men chat amiably as they wait for their wives to finish shopping, joking with one another or comparing works. Yes, a calm, happy village. Aside from a few rowdy pranksters or the occasional bar fight, it is a place without fear, without strife.

Tayuya hates it, she decides.

She hates the whining brats, the impatient bitches, and worst of all, she hates those lovestruck whores fawning over pretty-boy shitheads who don't give a fuck. She hates them for being so calm, so happy, so 'not a care in the world.'

"Little shits..." she mutters to herself, earning a frown from Jiroubou, Sakon rolling his eyes at her. Kidoumaru just smirks, and she can see the slight smile tugging at Ukons lips. Jiroubou, predictably, berates her language, and she responds with the usual, "Shut the hell up, fat ass." He sighs and shakes his head. Sakon growls at her that they have more important things to do, and she growls right back. Kidoumaru tells them both to calm down, and they do, though Tayuya still simmers over the obnoxious and sickeningly _happy _atmosphere. It makes her sick. And it makes her sicker to know why it makes her sick.

It makes her sick because she's _jealous_.

She doesn't regret going with Orochimaru. Doesn't regret killing her father, sister, and brothers to do so. Tayuya doesn't hate her team, no matter how harsh a front she puts up, because their _her _team, even if she isn't the leader, and they're the closest she's ever had to friends. The only ones who've never teased her about the little crown of horns growing out of her skull, hidden by a patch of black cloth and some bandages. They don't mock her because they understand. Understand what it's like to be so hated because you're _different_, mocked and beaten for something you had no say in. They understand, and no matter how hard they fight or bicker, these traits are never brought up. And for that, she's grateful. So no, she doesn't regret it. Tayuya doesn't regret _anything_. But she _is _a fairly possesive girl, and somehow she can't help but envy the blindly happy, ignorant locals of Konoha.

Simply because they are happy.

Tayuya hates them for it, and now that she has seen them, she wants to crush them just as badly as her master does. Suddenly Sakon stops, and everyone pauses in formation with him. Tayuya on his right, Jiroubou to the left. Kidoumaru behind them. Ukon murmurs something to his brother in the almost subsonic language Otogakure has developed, soft clicks and chirrs eminating from the head hanging out the back of Sakons neck. Tayuya responds in a similar pattern, a few soft whistles interspacing the sounds. She sounds angry. But then again, Tayuya always sounds angry. Each seems to be unique in the language, as Kidoumaru responds in turn with far more clicks of his tounge, Jiroubou making more of a rumble in his throat. Sakon responds brusquely with a chirp. Suddenly they all break apart, a faint blur seen as each of the Sound Four departed in a different direction.

Breifly, they travel in pairs. Tayuya and Kidoumaru. A trio in the case of Sakon, Ukon and Jiroubou. But Tayuya was counting bodies, not heads, so pairs it was. Tayuya tries not to look at him, she can just _feel_ that smug little grin boring into her back, but she loses focus and her dark eyes are drawn to the older boy. Ok, so he wasn't _that_ much older then her, only about two months, but he was still _older_, damnit! His smug chuckle draws her out of her thoughts, and her brown eyes narrow in a glare. Still glaring, she examines him, all six arms and hands, the dark tone of his skin, the hair tied up in a pony-tail... Then his eyes. She glares into his eyes, brown meeting such a dark green it was almost black. Both stop in the branches of one of Konohas many insanely large trees. Tayuya breifly wonders what they water the damn things with, or if MiracleGro simply pours from the skies here.

But all of a sudden Kidoumaru's arms are all over her from behind, pulling her back against him. His breath is hot against her ear, murmuring something she can't quite make out. But she understands the implications. The implications of the warm body pressing against her back, of all the arms holding her close. The implication of the tounge that just touched her ear, the teeth nibbling gently at the lobe. Momentarily overcome with disgust, she shoves him away. What the hell was he doing, trying to get into her damn pants in the middle of a fucking mission!? It was bad enough he did it back in their home village, when they WEREN'T on a mission, but NOW!? ...Well, Tayuya would admit to herself that she didn't really mind it back at home. But during a mission!? HELLS NO!

He gives her a coy, mock-hurt face; Puppy-dog eyes and everything. But he can't hold it for long, a chuckle bubbles out, and it slips back to his usual expression. Tayuya swears, red in the face, struggling to get away; One of his hands is tight around her wrist. All the while looking around for an enemy nin who might catch sight of their scuffle, she hisses, "Fucking _let go_, spider!" He doesn't, of course. He simply holds on a moment longer, smirking as she struggles, before finally releasing her. Tayuya growls softly, though she realizes her mistake as he comes foward, pinning her to the trunk of the tree. He mimics the growl softly into her ear, before kissing her once, gently, just at the hollow of her neck. Then, he's gone.

She growls again, still blushing, before taking off as well. He to the east, she to the north.

But she knows he'll eventually pin her in the center again.


End file.
